


Setting them Up

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Flowers, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Stargazing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Three times Hello, Happy World tried to set Kokoro and Hagumi up (and one time it worked).





	Setting them Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is. the fastest i have ever impulse written a fic. i love kokohagu
> 
> also this format is generic but listen. Listen.

Hagumi and Kokoro were oblivious. Adorably oblivious, even.

Their eyes lit up around each other, they smiled brighter when they sat together, they unconsciously mimicked each other, they found their passions exploding towards the same things...

And they were blissfully unaware of all of that. And for some reason, it drove their bandmates mad.

**i. Misaki Okusawa**

“Listen, Hagumi’s one of my best friends,” Misaki said. “And I know she’s not always as happy as she looks, you know?” She sighed before continuing. “If being with Kokoro makes her happy, I’m okay with... uh, a nudge in the right direction.”

Kanon’s face brightened at the idea. “That’s really sweet, Misaki! I’m sure it’ll make Hagumi happy to know how much you care about her.”

“Well, if you think so... maybe I’ll let her know if it works.” Misaki couldn’t hide the small smile that appeared on her face. Kanon giggled slightly—maybe her girlfriend was just really cute, but she had a feeling her idea would work. Or at least help.

“What’s your plan?” Kaoru asked.

Bold of her to assume that Misaki had thought that far. But if there was one thing she was good at, it was making stuff up to make the three dummies happy.

“We’ll have a Hello, Happy Party. I’ll put on Michelle—uh, I mean, Michelle will come out and host a game of 7 minutes in heaven. We’ll rig it to make sure they end up together, and, uh... well, you’ve read romance novels, right?”

“Ah, a fleeting plan... I love it. They are sure to understand their feelings for each other, if only given a little push...”

That’s how they ended up in a big room in Kokoro’s mansion, directly adjacent to a slightly smaller room in Kokoro’s mansion, with a bucket of paper slips full of only one name: Hagumi’s.

“It’s a shame that Misaki couldn’t make it... and this whole gathering was her idea, too,” Kaoru said, sighing as she gazed off into the distance.

“Ah, yeah... still, it’s important that she rests up if she’s sick!” Kanon said, still smiling. “I’m sure we’ll see her again soon. We can still enjoy the party, and send lots and lots of pictures!”

Misaki being sick was the story that she told everyone, of course—but the truth is, she was still stuck in the hell suit.

“Are you all ready for our game?” Michelle asked, keeping the bucket tucked behind her back. Kaoru and Kanon both smiled at her knowingly, while Hagumi and Kokoro were just smiling for the sake of it.

“Of course! What’s the game?” Kokoro asked, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“It’s called... seven minutes in heaven! How it works is you draw someone’s name from this bucket, and then you have to spend seven minutes in the other room with them!”

“Ah, a bridge to young love...”

Kaoru’s best trait was her subtlety, of course.

“Oh! Sounds fun!” Hagumi said, smiling.

“Can I go first?” Kokoro asked.

“Why, of course!” Michelle answered, revealing the bucket and holding it out towards Kokoro. “No peeking, now!”

“Don’t worry!” Kokoro averted her eyes as she fished a hand into the bucket—so thoughtfully, and yet so fruitlessly, as she would get the same result either way. She finally grabbed a slip of paper, reading it carefully.

“Who is it?” Kanon asked, glancing over Kokoro’s shoulder.

“Hagumi!” Kokoro practically beamed as she said that, looking at Hagumi with love in her eyes—and at that moment, the band was sure their plan had worked.

The two made their brief escape into the other room. The other three had asked the suits the day before to decorate it romantically, without quite specifying what “romantically” meant, but it would probably be fine. Even without the decorations, just being alone together like that was likely motivation enough.

Kaoru, Kanon, and Misaki waited with bated breath for the full time. The walls were too thick to hear what they were saying, but Kaoru was holding a timer—something that Kokoro and Hagumi did not have on them.

“Shall I check on them?” Kaoru asked after the seven minutes had passed.

“Go ahead!” Michelle answered, feeling very ready to get out of the Michelle suit.

Kaoru opened the door leading to the hallway, smiling to herself as she walked up to the door containing Kokoro and Hagumi.

She opened the door.

“BOO!”

“AAAH!”

Kokoro and Hagumi had leapt out of the door onto her, both covered by white sheets—and were now on the floor, giggling maniacally as the sheets fell off.

Kaoru was terrified out of her mind, but Misaki had never had so much fun watching her plans fail.

**ii. Kanon Matsubara**

But, of course, Misaki’s plan had still failed. This wasn’t really a problem, but it still warranted a second chance.

“Um, maybe I have a plan!” Kanon suggested. “It’s, well... kind of stupid, but it could work!”

“It’s not stupid. You usually have pretty sensible ideas,” Misaki pointed out. “What is it, though?”

“Well...” Kanon smiled. “Remember Michelle Land? We could all go back there, and have a fun day together... and while the sun is setting, we set the two of them off on the Ferris wheel!”

Kaoru laughed softly. “Ah, what a terrifying... Ah, terrifyingly beautiful plan! Kanon, you are a genius of the highest caliber.”

“Yeah, that’s actually kind of cute,” Misaki said, smiling at her.

“I’ll take your word for it. Especially since you really do know a lot about that, Misaki!” Kanon said, winking at her.

Misaki flushed red. “Hey, not fair...”

“As the great bard once said, ‘All’s fair in-“

“Wow, I can’t hear you over the sound of me buying our tickets for Michelle Land! What a shame,” Misaki said.

“Alas, poor Kaoru...” Kanon said, attempting to imitate Kaoru’s classic drama.

A day later, they were at Michelle Land! Thankfully, Misaki could get away with being herself here.

They really did have a lot of fun—they ate cotton candy, rode roller coasters and swings and played ripoff games on the street, but the real draw was that night.

Namely, seeing if Kanon’s plan would work.

“Ah, man. We can’t all fit in the Ferris wheel without a really tight fit! Only two people can actually get in a car. That sucks,” Misaki said, hoping she wasn’t laying it on too thick—something she certainly was doing, but they were just a bit too stupid to notice.

“Ah, that’s okay!” Kanon said, taking Misaki’s hand in hers. “We’ll go together, and... oh, how do you three want to split it?” The two were praying that Kaoru was picking up what they were putting down.

“I’ll go on my lonesome. Kokoro, Hagumi, the Ferris wheel is yours.” She bowed deeply, seeming to invite them on.

They gladly obliged. Hagumi took Kokoro’s wrist in her own hand, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the other three but seemed to be commonplace to Kokoro, and they were off.

Kanon and Misaki listened from the car below, hoping to overhear something actually working—although most of it was tuned out as they attempted to give themselves a moment, too.

Until they heard the sound of creaking metal, which is not the sound one wants to hear on a Ferris wheel.

Kanon looked up, and saw Kokoro and Hagumi joyfully rocking back and forth, seeing how hard they could move the Ferris wheel.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Misaki called up to them.

“This is really fun!” Kokoro shouted back.

“Wheee!” Hagumi yelled, seemingly for emphasis.

Just the thought of the car rocking like that made Kaoru appear vaguely sick.

“Why... why are they like this,” Misaki murmured to herself.

But the top of the Ferris wheel could be different. A stop at the top of a wheel, the key to seeing the endless expanse of Michelle Land, to viewing the sunset above—perhaps the perfect location for a kiss, or a romantic hand-holding session, or any other thing...

To save a few words, it was not different.

Hagumi and Kokoro seemed to be having the time of their lives shaking the thing, and Kanon didn’t quite trust Ferris wheels the same anymore.

**iii. Kaoru Seta**

One more member, one last resort.

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance,” Kaoru stated, ponytail flowing behind her. “You see, I have always loved the simple, direct approach. If you give a princess such as Hagumi a bouquet, and allow her to give such a bouquet to another princess such as Kokoro... sparks will fly, I promise you.” She grinned. “From their passion, of course, not from the flowers.”

Knowing these fools, the sparks could absolutely be from the flowers—but Kaoru may be right. Both Misaki and Kanon had tried rather indirect approaches. Perhaps something so forward was exactly what those two needed.

“Hey, I’m with you.”

“What type of flowers?” Kanon asked.

“A wonderful question. You see, orchids were formerly a symbol of beauty. As such, I have found this wonderful bouquet...”

Kaoru knew a surprising amount about flowers, and that fact was sure to help as she approached Hagumi with a bouquet.

“Hagumi, my dear princess,” Kaoru said, handing her the bouquet with a flourish. “If you would, give these to Kokoro. Do not say they’re from me—in fact, do not mention me at all. Simply allow your true feelings to spill through.”

Hagumi took the bouquet, looking down at it, and then up at Kaoru. She looked very confused, which was one of the less troubling possible emotions here. “Okay! Sounds fun, I think!”

She ran over to find Kokoro, as the three others hid themselves wherever hiding was possible to see if it worked. Perhaps they could have waited, but the inherent desire to be nosy was just as fun.

“Kokoro! Look! Here’s some flowers!” Hagumi said, sliding to a halt to hand them to her.

Kokoro graciously accepted them, her smile widening. “Oh! They’re super pretty! What kind are they?”

“Um... I don’t know!” Hagumi admitted. “I think they’re orchids? They look orchid-y!”

“Cool!” Kokoro closed one eye and held the flowers up to her face to inspect them in more detail. “Y’know, I think I heard once that you could eat orchids!”

Misaki was prepared to jump directly into the sun if this went how it seemed to be going.

“You can? We should try it!” Hagumi seemed to be bursting with excitement at the possibility.

Kokoro responded to that by shoving a flower into her mouth, chewing it, and swallowing.

Misaki took a deep breath.

“...she ate the fucking flower,” she whispered. “That’s it. We’ll be waiting forever. Maybe we shouldn’t be forcing this, anyway.”

Kanon nodded. “We’ll just support them when they do find each other!”

“Ah, and I’m sure that time will be very soon indeed...”

The three watched Hagumi and Kokoro finish their flower feast—which really did seem like a blast, even though orchids don’t really taste that good.

**+1. Kokoro Tsurumaki**

“Hagumi! The astrology club found this super cool stargazing spot! Do you wanna come see?”

Lights flashed in Hagumi’s mind, and a smile appeared on her face.

“Yeah! Wait, I thought you were the only member?”

“Mhm! But it’s super, super pretty! Come on!”

Hagumi couldn’t argue with that! She followed Kokoro in her crazy acrobatic leaps, as she would follow her anywhere, and watched as she scaled a small cliff thing—a spot overlooking a river, without much light pollution.

Hagumi didn’t take too long to scale the cliff thing herself, dangling her legs over the edge and looking up.

The stars really were bright and beautiful, and when Hagumi looked at Kokoro, she was bathed in moonlight, her eyes full of passion as she gazed at the stars.

It was like a connect-the-dots puzzle waiting to happen.

Kokoro pointed up. “Hagumi, look! See that constellation?”

Hagumi did not.

But she did see a little star pattern that looked like a dog, if you squinted.

“No, but look! Those stars look like a puppy!” Hagumi pointed each one out, as Kokoro followed those spots in fascination.

“It does!” she said cheerfully. They stared at it for a moment, before Kokoro started talking. “You know, I think you’re cute like a little puppy! You’re really friendly, and loyal, and I always want to give you really big hugs! And you’re super sweet, too! I’ll bet you would have been a great puppy in a past life. But you’re a great Hagumi now!”

“Thanks! I think you’re a great Kokoron!” Hagumi leaned forward, looking for more. If constellations were this easy, why weren’t there more of them?

“That little cluster looks like a cake!” Kokoro pointed out. “See the layers? There’s three!”

“Hm...” Hagumi kicked her legs a bit as she thought. “Kokoron! You’re sweet and bright, just like a cake! And everyone loves you, and you’re really great!”

“Hey, that rhymed!” Kokoro giggled, smiling at Hagumi.

Hagumi looked at her, smiling back, and the two made eye contact.

That was the spark.

It only took a moment for their lips to impulsively smash together, for Hagumi to touch Kokoro’s cheek as Kokoro wrapped her arms around her neck, holding each other tightly under the moonlight.

They pulled apart, Kokoro having fallen on top of Hagumi, smiling and clinging to each other.

“That was fun!”

“Mhm! Hey, Hagumi, wanna be my girlfriend?”

Hagumi’s eyes sparkled. “Sure!”

If only Kaoru, Kanon, and Misaki had realized how much easier it was than enforcing cliches—how the right moment sometimes just falls into place.

But they still came out of it with new memories together, however disastrous they may be.

**Author's Note:**

> disasters are so fun to write,, also why are these two a rarepair they’re Cute


End file.
